The LABB Murder Case: Jashin Style!
by ShikibaOokamiDragonRider
Summary: BB stumbles across a white haired stranger in an alley who has no death day and can kill with only a scratch. While most would run for their lives, he has other plans-plans on trumping L, and using Jashin to do it.


**A/N: I just couldn't resist putting Hidan and B together in the same story. At first I was just going to do a yaoi oneshot, but then I got a better idea! So, here it is!**

…

The LABB Murder Case: Jashin Style!

The night was perpetually not dark in the city, and Beyond Birthday resented it. Even when the moon was veiled by clouds or simply didn't rise, there were always a million streetlights, headlights, billboards, and neon signs that the sky stayed a dull orange. Beyond stared up at the starless night sky as he walked, absently kicking aside broken glass and cigarette butts even though his feet were bare. He didn't bother to be careful, even though he was walking through one of the more distasteful ghettos in LA. He had learned through much trial and experimentation that if one is about to die, there is nothing one, or anyone can do to prevent it, and he supposed that his life was no different than anyone else's. To put it simply, if he was attacked, so be it.

To emphasize the situation, three gunshots were heard less than a block away.

Beyond simply shook his head and continued on his way. He didn't have much to do at night, and he didn't have a house or apartment to sleep in, so mostly he just wandered. Sighing at his almost pathetic lifestyle, he kicked a glass beer bottle without thinking about it, only to find that it was half shattered and had sliced a long gash along his instep. He cracked his neck impatiently, and after watching the blood flow rapidly into the cracks of the sidewalk for a moment, he sat himself down next to the cool brick wall of a nearby alley to wait fro the blood flow to cease…and then he was bored. He stared at his foot contemplatively then after a moment brought it to his mouth and began to suck on the wound, swallowing the blood.

There was a clang as someone tripped over the trash can lid on the ground next to him, and he looked over in mild surprise at the pink and black and blonde person who had done an epic face-plant into the wall he was leaning on. She stumbled backwards a pace or two, rubbing her forehead and cussing before noticing Beyond. She shrieked, then gawked, her mouth hanging open stupidly, and blood trickling from a gash on her cheek.. Beyond popped his foot out of his mouth and smiled in a friendly-slash-crazy manner.

"Hello!" he said cheerily, then went back to nom-ing his foot.

"You…! T-that guy! And there was this picture thing and he had a pointy thing and now you're chewing on your foot and HOLY SHIT YOUR EYES ARE RED! IS THAT BLOOD? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME ARENT YOU?" she fell backwards as she tripped again, nursing her head with one hand and using the other to scramble backwards.

Outwardly, Beyond was just a crazy junkie chewing on his foot, but inwardly, he was flummoxed. He opened his already wide eyes in an attempt to see better in the not-quite-dark-but-still-quite-dim light…because what he did see was…simply incomprehensible. Her numbers were shrinking exponentially, years disappearing faster than he could count. Occasionally a few minutes would reappear, then disappear as fast as they had came.

"Think you can get away, eh?" a deeper, male voice rang out, "It's too late!" there was a muffled thunk a ways away, and the girl crumpled, her hands clawing feebly at the cement.

"Ngh…m-my chest…" she choked out blood, and tears welled in her eyes, but before they escaped, she went limp. Once he was sure she was dead, Beyond lifted her shirt, looking for any sort of wound that would have killed her, but there was nothing. A wide grin cracked across his features.

"Hm. Tonight might be interesting after all…"

"Bwahahaha! The heathen deserved what she got!" the same deep voice cackled one alley over, followed by a sickly _shluck. _B got to his feet and bounded the relatively short distance between the alley he was in and the alley the laughter had come from. He rounded the corner, then skidded to a halt, once again dumbfounded.

Okay, this just wasn't right. B was smart! He could understand one confusing thing happening once in a while, but_ two in the same half hour_? He was almost disappointed in himself.

B shook himself back into the present, then blinked in surprise.

At first glance in the dim light, he was face to face with a skeleton, but that wasn't right, obviously. At second glance, he was in front of a guy with either a really good makeup job or full body tattooing, but…that wasn't right either. B put a finger to his lips and cocked his head sideways. It _appeared_ that this guy actually had _black skin_ with _white streaks_. Most curious…was he possibly some sort of shinigami?

"If you don't stop staring at me in the next five seconds I swear to Jashin-sama I will _flay_ you." the guy said, and B moved his gaze up to meet eyes with the…person? _Name: Hidan, Death day…None?_ B's mouth almost fell open from shock, but then he realized that this might be the only chance for him to find out the truth about the names and numbers he saw.

"Hidan…you have no death day." He stated, waiting for the reaction that always came from knowing other's names without them having said them. Hidan twitched, irked, and glared at B with striking lavender eyes that seemed to glow like a cat's in the dark.

"How do you know my name, heathen," Hidan gave him a look of curiosity, masked by incredulity, and took a wild swing at B with his three bladed scythe. B ducked easily, and crouched at Hidan's feet, finger to his lip, inspecting the large symbol Hidan stood on.

"Tell me about this symbol. Did you somehow use it to kill the girl?"

Hidan took another swipe at B, who flattened himself to the ground, and stared up at Hidan through his unruly hair, looking miffed, and also like a rather large frog that had been run over by a car. Hidan gave him a scoffing look, then with a _ka-thunk, _he imbedded his scythe into the ground less that an inch from B's head. B was utterly unfazed by the close call, and didn't even flinch. This seemed to annoy Hidan to no end.

"You're in my circle, heathen."

B stood up, and bowed politely. "Please excuse my downright rudeness. I haven't even introduced myself! Call me Ryuza—Beyond. My name is Beyond." He gave Hidan a wide, friendly smile. Hidan stared at him incomprehensively. Was this guy crazy or something? Who goes walking down a dark alley at night, sees a girl die, meets her killer and then _introduces himself, _all friendly and crap? What was he going to do next, invite him over for tea? And what kind of name is Beyond?

Hidan's lip twitched in annoyance. "Tch." He took another swing which Beyond dodged with ease.

"So, Hidan, What's that pointy thing?" Beyond gestured to the long, sharp bamboo spear that was dripping blood onto the circle. It was then that B noticed the growing puddle of black-red blood at Hidan's feet, dripping down from a hole in Hidan's chest. He had a mental _click _moment where all the pieces fit.

"You killed that girl by stabbing yourself in the chest with that spear. Judging by the fact that none of the blows you have attempted to hit me with would have been fatal, you weren't trying to kill me with that scythe, merely wound me. It's a weapon mostly for show. Somehow, this circle must create a supernatural force capable by killing with out actually injuring it's victim…"

Hidan's eyes flew open in shock at B's words. This man had just figured out his ritual! He seethed at the thought of a lowly _heathen _knowing his name, and his secrets simply by _looking _at him. He clenched his teeth and his hands gripped their weapons tightly.

B was too lost in thought to notice Hidan's anger. If he could learn how to kill people without ever having touched them…he would be untraceable. His killings would be impossible—how would L solve a case where the victim should never have died, but did?

It would be the unsolvable riddle, the case that could not be solved. L would know the killer, but would have no way to prove it. This was B's chance to top L, to prove that B would come **B**efore L. His eyes flashed red and glimmered dully in the dark with the anticipation of winning. Hidan prepared to strike just as B dropped to his knees in respect, looking up at Hidan with an insane grin.

"Teach me how to kill, and I'll only swear to Jashin ever again…"

Hidan stopped mid-swing and contemplated for a moment.

"Alright then. But you might not live through it."

**Review!**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


End file.
